1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated skylight assembly and the method for making same.
2. Background Art
Skylights have been used to allow light into residential and commercial buildings through an opening. The aesthetic value and possible health benefit of having skylights in buildings have led to an increasing demand for these structures. But, since the skylight installation requires an opening in a roof, heat loss through and sealing of such units has presented numerous challenges.
In order to provide good thermal insulation, typically at least two spaced apart transparent layers have been used to enclose the region between a frame forming an insulated glass unit (IGU). A state of the art skylight having an IGU and a molded unitary frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,388, entitled “Skylight Having a Molded Frame,” which is incorporated herein in its entirety. But, the thermal transmission of conventional glazing materials such as an IGU typically is significantly higher than the thermal transmission of conventional building materials such as a framed roof, resulting in significant heat loss in winter, and heat gain in summer.
It is advantageous to provide a skylight having a good seal while providing excellent resistance to thermal transmission through the fenestration unit.